(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a structure for attaching a removable denture to a natural or an implanted fixed root system wherein a high degree of circumferential retention of the denture is provided and, in addition, placement and removal of the denture is facilitated.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art systems for placing and removal of a denture are used in modern dental practice by those professionals who treat the teeth and associated tissues, and who artificially replace missing teeth. Applicant knows of no prior art patents which teach or disclose the invention to be hereinafter described and claimed, but a published monograph carrying the Copyright date of 1976 and entitled "Semi-Precision Attachment System for Subperiosteal Implants and Over-Dentures.", authored by the inventor shows and describes his initial and experimental attempt to reduce the invention to practice. As will later be more fully explained, the invention here disclosed is a substantial improvement over the system revealed in the monograph and provides an adroit solution to the problems encountered in the use and application of the disclosed attachment system. A copy of the monograph is attached to the letter of transmittal to assist the Examiner in his search of the prior art and his analysis of the claims.